


Mistress and Servant

by edge_of_dawn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edge_of_dawn/pseuds/edge_of_dawn
Summary: Edelgard needs her loyal servant, Hubert, to help her with a need of her's. Hubert will do anything to satisfy her need.





	Mistress and Servant

“Did you call for me, my Lady?” Hubert bows in front of Edelgard.  
“I did,” Edelgard smiles. “I need you to help me satisfy a need, Hubert.”  
“Anything for you,” Hubert nods. “What is it?” He asks, awaiting her orders for him.   
“I want you to...” She pauses, feeling her face begin to flush. “I want you to serve me, sexually.”  
Hubert felt his cock rise from under his pants, he blushes a deep shade of red. “O-of course.” He stutters.  
“I'm sorry, Hubert,” Edelgard apologizes. “I just... Need to let off some steam.” She admits, fidgeting nervously.  
He nods. “I understand, you have my permission to use me in any way you wish, always.”   
Edelgard looks into his eyes, as she thought, they were full of trust. She knew she could always trust Hubert, and Hubert knew that he could always trust her. He truly did mean what he said. She smiles. “Take off my clothes for me.”  
Hubert quickly starts undressing her, but slowed his pace down as he unhooked her bra. He tosses her bra aside while her breasts jiggled. Edelgard looked away, embarrassed.   
“Goddess... You're beautiful...” He stares at her breasts in such a way that seems like he is hypnotized. He snaps out of his trance and lowers her underwear. He starts to unbutton his pants, only wishing to release his throbbing boner.  
“Stop.“ Edelgard orders, causing Hubert to pause. “I didn't tell you to take off your own clothes yet, you slut.” Hubert blushes at the nickname, his penis starting to throb more and more.  
“Lady Edelgard...” Hubert groans.  
“Call me mistress for now.” She corrects him. “You need to serve me first before I will even let you undress.”   
Hubert nods, knowing what she meant by such a remark. He bites her neck gently before trailing kisses down to her neck until he reached her breasts.  
“Yes... Keep going, my loyal servant.” Hubert obeys, wrapping his lips slowly around her nipple. Edelgard moans quietly as Hubert's lips squeezed her nipple between them.   
“Goddess yes!” Edelgard places her hand on her servant's head, pushing him to suck even harder. “Yes, yes, yes...“ she groans, feeling her pussy start to become wet from her breast stimulation.   
“That's enough for that, Hubert, thank you.” She smiles, her face a seemingly brighter shade than before. “You're a good little manwhore for me...”  
“What are your next orders, mistress?” Hubert smiles.   
“You made me so wet, please lick me Hubert...” She requests, Hubert already starting to sink to the height of her pussy.  
Hubert starts to twirl his tongue around her clit. She has such a wonderful taste. He starts to suck gently on her clit, while his fingers trailed down to her vagina opening.  
“Hubert!” Edelgard starts to moan like crazy as he sticks fingers into her. She could hardly handle the pressure, Hubert eating her out as she gets penetrated by the man's harsh, long fingers. “Hubert... I'm cumming!” Hubert started to finger her faster at this. She squeals as she cums.  
“Hubert I...” She trails off, breathless. “You make me feel so good...” Edelgard smiles.  
“Mistress, can I undress now?” Hubert happily asks.  
“No. Beg me first.” She grins. “Then I'll consider letting you.”  
Hubert blushes, he knew she was going to say something along those lines. “Mistress, please let your little whore servant help you with your sexual desires.” He bows down.  
Edelgard thinks for a moment, grinning. “I'll let you, undress quickly.”  
Hubert does just that, he slides down his underwear, revealing his hard, thick cock.  
“I... Oh god.” She stares at his cock. “Hubert, are you a virgin? I am...” He nods in response.  
“I am. I touched myself a bit though, but it was always when I was thinking of you.” He blushes.  
“Is that so? You need to be rewarded.” She gets on her knees slowly and strokes his cock, before putting it inside her mouth.  
“Y-yes...” Hubert groans as Edelgard licks his penis before sucking deeply on it. “You make me feel so good..”  
Hubert wraps his hands in Edelgard's hair and pushes it gently to his cock, he starts to fuck her mouth.   
Edelgard's mouth was so delicate and soft, not to mention how perfectly warm it made Hubert's cock. It felt like every time he thrusted himself into her mouth, he was being taken inside her more and more. It didn't take long before Edelgard's saliva and Hubert's own precum mixed. “Mistress... I'm close to cumming...” He tells her, wanting nothing more than to feel himself cum inside her mouth. However, she suddenly stops sucking, watching him with eyes of amusement.  
Hubert squirms and begs her to no end about letting him cum, however, Edelgard doesn't satisfy him, and just smiles as he keeps on begging, over and over.  
After a few minutes, she orders Hubert to lay down.  
“O-of course, my Lady.” He lays down while his cock throbs, still wanting to release his cum. Edelgard kneels down, and taking rope nearby, tied his wrists together.  
“I'm going to use you in any way that I wish, understand?” She asks, smirking as she steps on his chest.  
“Yes, I understand.” Hubert nods, biting his lower lip.  
“Good. I've been looking forward to this for a very long time...” Edelgard admits, positioning herself over Hubert's cock.  
“You don't know how many times I thought of you while stroking myself...” He smiles. “I'm glad I can finally serve you, I just have one request of you.” Hubert looks up at her, a hint of concern in his voice.  
“What is it?” Edelgard asks.   
“Since you're also a virgin, I want you to go slowly, at least at first until you get used to me inside of you. I'm the only one who needs to feel pain and...”  
“Hubert, I'll be perfectly fine, I promise, but I appreciate your concern as always. Now be a good boy for me.” Hubert nods happily as, facing him she slowly starts to put the head of his cock inside her.   
Edelgard starts to slide her pussy down his cock until she reaches as far as she goes, sitting there for a moment.  
“I'm honored to be able to be your first,” Hubert smiles sweetly. “Thank you.”  
Edelgard starts to move on his cock, bouncing her own body up and down. The two moan simultaneously. “H-Hubert... It feels so good...” She bites her lip as the man moans under her.  
“Lady Edelgard, I never imagined something like this happening...” He says between moans. “I will cherish it forever.” With this, Edelgard bends down slightly, wrapping her tongue around his roughly as she thrusts down onto his cock.  
“You're a good servant...” She moans louder and louder as she rides him. Hubert starts to pant roughly as he feels his cock throb from the warmness inside of her.  
Suddenly, Hubert felt the sudden urge to thrust inside her, and he did so. Edelgard's eyes widened at the sudden movement inside of her. “Ah! Hubert, stop! It feels so..” She lets out a loud moan and rides his cock as he thrusts inside of her.   
“Hubert... Let's cum together, I'm so close..” She moans, loving the feeling of his thick penis sliding in and out of her.  
“Of course, mistress, tell me when...” He groans as he holds back his orgasm. Edelgard continues to ride him, quickening her pace desperately.  
“Let's cum, Hubert, now!” She orders, her lips repeating his name endlessly, it was music to Hubert's ears.  
“Lady Edelgard...” He feels his first spurts of cum release from his cock and into her body while Edelgard squirts all over his chest, making a small mess of it.   
Edelgard sits on his cock as more sperm flows inside of her. Her servant's seed felt unbelievably warm, and felt even more amazing inside her body. She pulls him to her forcefully and plants a long, passionate kiss on his lips. Shortly after, she slowly stood up, excess cum flowing down her inner thighs. There, she untied the rope from Hubert's hands.  
“Did I go too far?” Edelgard asks nervously, glancing at his naked body.  
“Not at all. I loved it more than anything.” Hubert smiles, embracing her.  
“Good. I'm glad...” She yawns and lays on his lap, looking up at Hubert as he strokes her hair. ”Thank you for everything.”  
“Thank you for everything.” Hubert repeats as they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you really liked my very self indulgent horny fic. Hubert is probably one of my favorite characters of all time now, and I love him so much! Also Edelgard is 100% Dom so I absolutely had to. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! This is my first time writing a smut fic on here.


End file.
